Sparky's Stargirl
by Ghost of a Heart that Once Was
Summary: After the war ended, Sprx became distant and quiet. Can Nova help him open up again? SPOVA! Kinda fluff-ish. I edited some stuff so now it sounds better.


**Yay! Spova fic!!! I know that there's like, 500,000,000,000 of these, but Sprx and Nova are just so cute together! SPOVA FOREVER!!! Squee!!! O.O ... sorry 'bout that. Sugar.**

**Edit: I just fixed up some weird sentences and some other things.**

* * *

It was sunset. Or, just before, to be truthful. The sky was just beginning to be painted with the soft shades of rose pink, goldenrod yellow, red-orange, and faint tinges of indigo and periwinkle. The cottony clouds were becoming tinted as well, they looked like giant cherry blossoms. The deep, fiery orange sun was bathing everything in its golden glow. From his perch on the Super Robot's left shoulder, a certain crimson monkey sighed.

But, it wasn't a contented sigh. Everything about him was filled with regret and sadness. From his onyx eyes glittering with remorse, to his once bright, now dull red fur, his heart rendering look just made you want to give him a hug. It had been almost two months since the war that had raged between good and the ultimate evil had ended. And although the Hyperforce had triumphed, Sprx still felt guilty about his role in Skeleton King's resurrection. If only he had felt the evil in the Fire of Hate _before_ he picked it up, like Gibson and the Ice Crystal. Then, maybe there wouldn't have been a war at all. All those people wouldn't have gotten hurt, or killed. Innocent people wouldn't have lost their loved ones in the struggle to get out of the city, and the Team's allies wouldn't have risked their lives in the line of fire, just to defend a home that wasn't theirs. None of the destruction and pain would have happened!

"_But it did." _Sprx thought to himself. "_It did, and we won, but there was so much sacrifice. So much ... damage, to everything! And it's all _my_ fault."_

He was haunted at night by cries of pain, the screams of fear of the innocent people who didn't get out in time. He had detached himself from the team because of it. They tried to help him, but he was always so quiet now, he barely responded to anything they said or did. The Monkey Team missed the sarcastic pilot's jokes and funny remarks. He knew they wanted to help him, but it was pointless. Words couldn't take away all the hurt, all the regret! Comforting remarks couldn't go back in time and stop him from doing what he did! No matter how much they tried, Sprx would always live with this guilt. Although, not every member of the Team was making an effort. Nova wasn't. Sprx barely saw her in the short amounts of time he spent outside of his room or his cockpit. She didn't talk to him, didn't make an attempt to even glance at him, let alone put a comforting arm around him. He hadn't seen her rose colored eyes for a long time.

"_It's not like she doesn't have any reason to ignore me. Man! I can't believe I did that! I seriously hurt her. I threatened to tear her apart! And ... I think that I really would have, if she hadn't ..." _his thoughts trailed off. _"If she hadn't told me she loved me. ... _Could_ she? Could she really love a sarcastic jerk like me?" _Sprx shook his head "_I bet she just said it to stop me. Spur of the moment thing. But ... then why did she kiss me?'"_

As he thought about it, a golden female monkey was thinking the same thing.

_"Why did I say that out loud? Why did I have to kiss him? After trying so hard to keep my feeling buried, how could I just blow it all?" _wondered Nova

"_Because you were afraid of losing him forever, like Mandarin. You were scared that if he stayed evil, you would have to fight him, and you know you could never hurt him. You didn't want to lose the one you loved." _A tiny voice answered, deep from her subconscious

_"Yeah, I guess so. I _do _love him, and no matter what he did, I could never seriously hurt him. Grr! He must think I'm terrible for not talking to him! I've gotta make this right!" _Nova told herself angrily "_I've gotta find him!"_

Nova got up from the floor, she had been staring at the ceiling, and made her way down her yellow tube to the main room. When she reached her destination, she found Otto working on some weird gadget and Antauri watching Chiro to make sure he was finishing his work. She walked over to the silver simian.

"Hey, Antauri?"

"Yes Nova?" he replied

"Uhh...have you seen Sprx?" she inquired. Antauri's cobalt eyes seemed to be looking _through_ her, instead of at her.

"I believe that he's up on top of the Robot. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I'm gonna go see how he's doing."

"Very well. But dinner will be ready soon, so don't take t..." he trailed off. Nova was already up the tube.

Sprx was watching the last golden rays of the sun disappear behind the horizon when he heard the door open behind him. He turned, and almost fell of the Robot in shock when he saw it was Nova. She sensed his disbelief, and made her way slowly to the edge and sat next to him, dangling her legs over the side and started fiddling with her tail. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a time, then Sprx broke the it in the only way he knew how.

"So you _can_ actually stand to be this close to me. Well, sit, technically. ... I thought you didn't want to talk to me." His voice was heavy and quiet, she could tell he didn't really mean the first part of the comment, but the second part almost broke her heart. When he said it, he sounded so sad.

"Of course I want to talk to you, but..." She let the sentence fade

"But what?"

"But ... I just never knew what to say. I just figured that you felt words wouldn't fix anything, so I kept my mouth shut."

"I wish you didn't." Sprx said under his breath. And he meant it. He missed talking to her. He missed hearing her voice. He missed ... her.

"What?" she asked

"Uhh ... nothing." He said quickly. Sprx then looked upward at the starry sky.

"Hey ... Nova?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Your name ... it means star, right?"

"Technically it means 'new,' but yeah, I guess you could look at it your way. Why?" she questioned, looking somewhat suspiciously at him. This wasn't how she pictured their conversation would be.

"Well ... I ... uhhh ... was just looking at the stars and ... whenever I do ... I ... uh ... well ..."

"What?"

"I ... think of you." He whispered quietly, blushing under his fur

"Oh." Nova said, bushing as well

"_Could he mean that?" _she wondered "_Could he ... could he actually feel the same way I do about him?"_

"_OH MAN! _Why_ did I say that? WHY?! It sounded so cheesy! But I_ meant_ it. If only Nova knew that." _he thought

It was silent for a few moments more, then...

"Sprx?"

"Yeah Novs?"

"Did you ... really mean that? About the stars?"

"Yeah. I think the stars are amazing, and so are you, so..."

"..." Nova stared at him, and he wanted to turn away from her shimmering eyes, but he couldn't. They were mesmerizing.

"_Okay Sprx. It's now or never. You've GOT to tell her how you feel! But why is it so hard?" _He gave himself a mini pep-talk in his mind, swallowed, and looked right in her eyes.

"N-Nova?"

"Yes Sprx?"

"Well, do you remember when we were trapped in that giant probe and we were about to get chopped up? O-Or that time, right before the zombie thing on the Skeleton King Worm, when I said I wanted to tell ya something?" He was sweating slightly know, he was glad she couldn't see it in the darkening twilight

"Yeah, those times are kinda hard to forget." Nova replied

"Well, I meant it when I-I said that I was glad to have you as my friend, bu-but, I actually meant t-to say something...more...to you..." Sprx struggled to get out.

"What did you really want to tell me?"

"Nova..."

"What is it?"

"I wanted ... to tell you that ... I-I ..." He was really blushing now, and was finding that, as hard as it was to say all that, he couldn't stop.

"Nova ... I l-love you." He whispered

"What?" she asked. He said it so quietly, she couldn't tell what he said

"I said, I love you." He paused for a moment, but she said nothing, made no movement to hit him, and he continued "And it's okay, if you didn't mean it back there, in the Pit, when I ... you know. It just feels great to finally tell you. Like a giant weight is off my chest."

She didn't comment, just stared at him, so Sprx stood up and continued.

"I love you, I always have, and, even though I can't remember, I bet I felt the same way when we were with the Alchemist. I love everything about you. Your golden fur, your beautiful eyes, your smile, the way you fight, your voice, everything. You're the most amazing monkey I've ever met, and mmmph!!!"

Nova had ran over and kissed him on the lips. He stood for a moment, unmoving, and shocked, to say the least, but she didn't let go, so he kissed her back. His hands explored her back, their tails entwined the other's waist, Nova slid her hands over his metal shoulders, and they stood, kissing passionately for a long time, under the stars.

* * *

**R&R peoples! -Rakki ^~^ **

**The definition for a nova/supernova is: _a star that suddenly increases dramatically in brightness and then fades to its original luminosity over a short period of months or years_. So you could think of Nova's name that way, but the latin meaning of the name is 'new.' Just FYI if you were confused. **


End file.
